I Believe
by noel1022
Summary: Prince Andrew Alcott and Snow White's wedding night. One-Shot. Rated M for sexual content. Please R/R.


Prince Andrew Alcott watched in awe as his new wife danced among her townspeople leading them to their wedding banquet. How had his quest for adventure turned into such a fairytale love story? He had traded in his riding boots for a wedding band and you know what the funny thing was? He couldn't be happier about it. He was now the husband of the most caring, witty and beautiful girl in the whole world. And this Prince was more than ready to start his life with her…not to mention their wedding night.

"Drool much," Half Pint snickered, pulling Andrew from his reverie. Most of the ceremony hall had emptied leaving only the Prince and his seven shorter counterparts.

"The man just got married, give him a break," retorted Napoleon, unable to keep the knowing grin off his face. The man's obvious lovesickness _was_ embarrassing but he knew that there was no way the seven dwarfs could part with their beloved Snow for anyone less than this pathetic love struck boy.

The Prince stopped his daydreaming…for now, "I'm fine," he assured, "Let's party, shall we?"

"Yea!" the seven tiny men shouted in unison. "I heard there was buffet," Grub added with excitement.

"Snow White!" a man called from across the lakeside party. The young princess had not sat down all evening. After greeting one townsperson, another family called her attention. Everyone wanted to meet their kingdom's hero and, of course, offer their congratulations on her recent nuptials. While she was tired and craving a bite of her own feast, the Princess was full of nothing but bliss because she had love, for her people and her Prince. And not even just a Prince, but a handsome, strong and too-charming-for-his-own-good _husband_. And it somehow comforted her that he had not been able to escape the same fate as her at their own party. Occasionally, while half-listening to another round of congrats, she would glance across the crowded banquet and catch him, also stuck in a never-ending circle of conversations, but all the same looking at her with an expression that made something pull in her lower belly. But that spell was quickly broken.

It wasn't until everyone had settled into a drunken celebration, that the newly wedded royals were _finally _able to share a dance.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you how incredibly beautiful you look tonight, Princess," Andrew whispered in the blushing bride's ear while they waltzed.

Snow White thought about a few natural replies, "thank you", "not so bad yourself", but none sufficed. She was feeling confident and somewhat resentful for the way her husband had been torturing her with his longing looks all night so instead she retorted with mischievous eyes,

"You should see me without the dress."

It had the desired effect. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Prince Alcott was in no way expecting such a sensual response from his virginal young love and there was even a twitch in his pants at the words.

Snow White just giggled and added, "but I guess you'll have to wait," and with that she curtsied graciously, leaving her Prince awestruck on the dance floor, more eager than ever to end this party.

In her chambers, Snow White absentmindedly massaged her aching feet while awaiting Baker Margaret to come assist her with undressing. The Princess suspected her friend may be a while, however, considering she was locked in a heated embrace with Brighton, the ex-queens right hand man, most of the night. _Who would have thought?_ But the young Princess didn't mind. It gave her a few moments to gather her wits about what was still to come that night.

It's not as if Snow White was _so _innocent, after all. She had heard some of the younger girl servants whispering about their late night affairs since she had nothing to do but roam the castle while the Queen locked her up. Their stories of heat and passion made the hairs on her skin stand up and she yearned to know more. So, after enough eaves dropping, Snow eventually learned the basic logistics of _the act_, not to mention a few pointers.

But physically? Why, even the Prince knows that she shared her _very _first kiss with him merely weeks before. And while hearing, fantasizing and even teasing about sleeping with a man for the first time was more than exciting for Snow, she was now aware of just how inexperienced she was and her confidence from before was soon replaced with nerves beyond belief.

"Knock, knock," Margaret's voice chimed as she shyly entered the Princess' chambers.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Margaret. Wherever have you been," Snow White teased with a knowing smile. Margaret blushed and giggled, unable to explain her newfound attraction.

"Let's just focus on the fact that tonight is your wedding night, shall we," Margaret smiled. Snow White's playfulness instantly faded and her anxiety began to show on her porcelain face once more.

"Snow White, what's the matter," her mother figure asked with obvious concern. She brought the girl to her feet and awaited her answer while undoing the complicated corset of her unique blue wedding dress.

"Oh, nothing, it's just," Snow stuttered, feeling embarrassed, "well, I might be a tad nervous for…well, for what's about to happen. I've never done this, after all," she attempted to say with a giggle, but only half-heartedly.

Margaret smiled while she slipped Snow White out of her wedding dress and into to her much thinner, much shorter, nightdress. She loved this innocent girl standing before her and it warmed her heart that Snow would come to her with such an intimate problem as pre-wedding night jitters.

"Snow, sit down," said Margaret, as she gently urged the girl toward her vanity mirror and stool.

"I know this may seem intimidating right now, scary even, but what you have to remember is the man you're about to spend the night with is the husband who you love and who loves you. And as long as that is true, nothing can go wrong."

"But what if I…what if I'm bad at it," Snow White whimpered, unable to hide her embarrassment at the question and her naïveté.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone in the kingdom can see the way that boy looks at you. He loves you and _wants _you with all his heart. There is no way you can disappoint him," Margaret acknowledged, knowing the truth in her words.

"Plus," the baker added, turning the Princess around to her mirror while simultaneously undoing her tight bun and letting her black waves fall perfectly, framing her striking face, "when he sees you like this, he won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Both women giggled and Snow blushed at her words, wishing more than anything that they would be true. They embraced; expressing all the love they had for another without saying a word. And with that Margaret exited, leaving the Princess alone to wait for her Prince.

Andrew slowly rested his hand on the large golden doorknob that would open his new wife's suite but couldn't bring himself to turn it. Nervous, yep, that was exactly what he was feeling. It was totally out of his realm, too. He's a _Prince_, after all; it didn't take much to get women going as long as you had a crown and some charm. That being said, this wasn't his first time sleeping with a woman. But this was his first time making love to one. This was his _wife_. The woman he loved and would spend the rest of his life with, starting tonight. And the pressure was getting to him.

But what made him take a shaky breath and open the grand door to Snow's bedroom was for the same reason that was causing him such anxiety. His wife was waiting for him and his excitement overtook his nerves.

Snow White stopped absently brushing through her long locks when she heard the door to her chambers open and through her mirror watched her young Prince enter soon after. She smiled at his expression. _Was it possible he was just as nervous as she was?_

"Hi," she said quietly turning around on her stool.

"Hi," he replied with a grin, anxiously running his hand through his thick, light brown hair. The look of him with such a tousled mane in nothing but some simple underclothing made Snow White's stomach churn.

After a beat of awkward silence, the Princess stood up and Andrew saw just how stunning she looked. Her cream, lacey nightdress offset her ivory coloring perfectly, showing off more skin than he had ever seen. Her long, transparent flowing robe did little to cover her cleavage and pristine legs. All of that combined with her wild hair and red lips made his heart nearly stop and his pants grow tighter.

Snow White coughed, making the Prince realize he was staring. He stumbled over his words, trying to explain his obvious gawking, but his wife just laughed lightheartedly. Making him laugh just the same, somewhat easing the tension in the large room.

"So," he said slowly, trying to think of something to break the ice, "I think everyone had a great time." Moving over to her large bed, and looking way to interested in one of the four wooden posters. _Why is this so nerve-wracking? _

"Yea," she answered, laughing softly at the way his voice shook. "I know for a fact Margaret and Brighton had a good time," she said with a wink. "I even saw that Half Pint was getting cozy with a local beauty."

The Prince laughed at that, "well, I'm glad he was getting a little to attached to you," he flirtatiously responded while sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Was someone jealous perhaps?" Snow White retorted slyly, moving to where she was standing a few feet before her husband. She must admit the sight of him on her bed was _sexy. _And seeing the worry in her Prince's demeanor made her confidence return ever so slightly.

The Prince raised his eyebrows at this. He certainly enjoyed this new found sex appeal his wife was so fond of flaunting. "I just want you all to myself, is all," he replied, aware of how the space between them was becoming more or less nonexistent.

Snow White smiled and began to take off her thin robe. Prince Alcott took a sharp intake of breath when he saw the sexuality with which she did such a simple act. _Where did this side of her come from?_

The Princess walked over to her Prince and sat on his lap, reminding them both of their first kiss. Only Snow White was overjoyed that this time Andrew was no longer begging her to stop. _Stupid evil Queen, she ruins everything. _But this time around, it was just the two of them. In fact, his eyes were intensely roaming her half-exposed body with something she could only describe as hunger.

As he wrapped his big hands around her waist, Snow White placed one of her delicate hands on his chest and the other caressed the slight stubble on his jaw, "I'm all yours," she whispered, in answer to his last statement and gazing into his stunning blue eyes.

He kissed her then, tenderly. Still thinking of how perfect their first kiss was and wanting to recreate that moment. But soon her hand moved to his hair, slightly tugging on the locks on the back of his neck and almost on pure instinct his tongue lightly traced her full, red lips, asking for entrance.

She greeted him eagerly, pressing her body closer to the hard planes of his chest and opening her mouth. He moaned softly at her tenacity and their tongues explored each other's mouth until they finally had to stop for air, but not before she ever so slightly bit his bottom lip.

He emitted a low, growl and her face lit up at the sound, "how did you become this sexy?" he gazed with wonder at his wife.

She blushed, "you bring it out of me, I guess," she flirted. They both laughed while Andrew picked his Princess up bridal style and threw her playfully on her…their bed.

As he slowly placed himself on top her, softly brushing some stray hairs out her face, both wondered why they had ever been so nervous about this. The awkwardness from earlier had faded and now their erratic breathing was due only to the closeness and anticipation.

Their lips met again, this time immediately with passion. The Prince's hands soon started to explore his wife's body, starting with the soft skin at her neck and eventually her delicate thighs. He then moved his kisses to the soft pulse point on her neck while simultaneously lifting her dress to massage the skin just below her bottom.

Snow moaned at the sensations and felt a warmth in her crotch that was foreign yet impossibly delicious. Her hips instinctively pushed up into him. The movement was met with gasps from both of them as each felt her heat meet the hard length of him.

Suddenly, they were turned over so that she was on top of him, moving her hips, kissing him and pulling at the hem of his shirt, all at once. He obliged by shedding the top and sitting up so she was straddling him. Only her thin underwear and his pants separated their most intimate parts and the friction they were creating between them was almost too incredible to bear.

"Oh, Snow," he moaned against her breast, kissing the covered mound. Their breathing was uncontrollable. Snow dropped her thin straps down and slid her arms out of them, all the while staring intensely into her husband's gaze. She hesitated for a moment, a little self-conscious to be so vulnerable in front of this gorgeous man. But even after revealing her naked breasts, her husband continued his unfaltering stare into her eyes.

"I love you," he said, with complete promise in his words, "you are beautiful."

Snow White smiled and kissed her Prince. _How did I get this lucky?_

"I love you," she whispered against his lips. He began kissing down her neck and finally stealing a glance at her chest. Snow saw his eyes grow dark with lust before taking one of the soft mounds full into his mouth.

The sensation sent a jolt right to her crotch and she moaned his name. Her hips bucked against his erection harder and with more fervor. He groaned and quickly rid her of the lacey dress so she was just in a pair of matching panties. The sight made him flip them over so that he was on top of her again, moving again and again.

Their moans were becoming more frequent, kisses and touches exchanged at every part of the other, both needing more. Snow tugged at the Prince's pants and he helped her rid him of them, taking his underwear along as well, so that his large erection sprung free.

The sight created a pool in the Princess' panties and she instinctively moved her small hand to wrap around his member and gently began massaging him there.

"Snow," he whimpered, knowing he needed to be inside of her soon. At the same time she was exploring his length, he slowly moved her panties aside so he could feel the wet, delicate folds of her most intimate area.

Snow bit down on the Andrew's shoulder as he stuck one finger into her dripping opening. It was the most erotic feeling she had ever experienced _until_ his fingertips lightly brushed the small button within her.

"Andrew," she gasped, digging her nails into his broad back. Having found her sweet spot, the Prince slowly began teasing her clit; enjoying the sounds he was making her produce.

"Oh, God," he pleaded, knowing he was about to be overcome with passion. She understood; the sensations were overwhelming her too. She needed more. _She needed him. _

The Princess slid her panties off and spread her legs. The sight nearly made Andrew explode right there. He slowly lowered himself on her again, making sure to keep his weight from crushing his wife's delicate frame with his hearty one. The way the muscles in his arms and lower belly were contracting made Snow White's head spin.

"Ready?" he asked, not wanting to rush the woman he loves. His sensitivity was not lost on the young bride but she was getting impatient. She nodded quickly, her breath hitching when she felt his tip brush her entrance. _He was so huge._

Steadily, Andrew entered the very shallow edge of her opening until he felt the expected resistance. Snow White gasped at the pain, as her virginity was broken. His eyes looked on with concern but continued to sheath himself slowly within her, knowing the pain would soon subside.

When he was finally buried to the hilt, Andrew watched his wife's face, her eyes closed, wanting so much to know she was ok while also fighting the urge to move passionately within her.

After the initial twinge, Snow began to experience how incredible it felt to have her husband inside of her. She opened her eyes to see her husbands face full of worry, yet his eyes still dark with desire, and smiled. She kissed him fully on the lips, showing her lust and love before she whispered in his ear, "I'm fine, now make love to me."

He didn't need her to ask twice. He began moving at a steady pace making the both of them moan, occasionally saying the others' name. Their breathing was sporadic at best as they both pushed closer and closer to the edge, both moving harder and faster, in time together.

Andrew knew he was close, continuing to look at his beautiful wife's face while he was pleasuring her drove him wild. It wasn't until she closed her eyes and nearly screamed, "Oh Andrew, fuck!" that he lost all control. Hearing his innocent wife curse with passion was all that he needed to spill himself into her.

Snow followed soon after while feeling his seed spill within her walls. Her orgasm was beyond her wildest imaginings. _I will never get tired of this. _

They're breathing soon became normal and eventually, much to Snow White's dismay, Andrew pulled himself off of her, but very quickly wrapped her in his arms.

They both lay there, with her head on his shoulder and her absently playing with his chest hair. It felt so natural to both of them and each was overcome with happiness when they realized they had the rest of their lives to enjoy this.

"I am so glad your mine," Andrew whispered to his Princess, continuing their prior conversation. Snow White smiled and sighed happily, both of them drifting to sleep dreaming of their future…together.


End file.
